this girl will be the end of him
by ELLA BELLA CINDERELLA
Summary: a jonas brothers fic. ella rylie is the new girl on the disney block she gets the oppurtunity to go on tour with the jonas brothers as their opening act but she doesnt know anything about them . kevin fic


"my god she's gorgeous" nick heard his brother Kevin say as his eyes were fixed on the door

"my god she's gorgeous" nick heard his brother Kevin say as his eyes were fixed on the door. Nick and Joe both swiveled around in there seats to see a girl walk thought the door to the recording studio across from there's.

"who is that" Kevin said nudging their manager who was infact their father, making their father look up and into the next room through the glass and smile.

"that my boy is Ella rylie the newest star of Disney she just finished wrapping up the filming of her first series and she's just had her first record released and well … she's going to be going on tour with you" he said smirking as all three boys mouths dropped open slightly and their eyes simultaneously went back to watching the girl in the next room with her head phones on smiling as she sung the words to the lyrics. The boys got out of their seats and walked to her booth and stood watching her through the two way mirror so they could see her but she couldn't see them. She had a really country sort of twang to her voice she sang one song then went to another that's was almost completely different you could still hear the country twang but now she was singing a hip hop sort of poppy song that you could dance too. When she was done the production manager told her their were people here to see her and she took the head phones of her head and walked towards the door slightly tripping over a lead near the door. They saw her scold herself as she balanced herself again and walk out to were the boys were leaning against the back wall. It didn't seem to register who they were.

"hi… ahh sorry I don't know who you are" she said frowning slightly.

"ahh were the Jonas brothers" nick said how was it that she didn't know who they were if she was a Disney star.

"ohhhh you're the guys im going on tour with sorry I haven't heard your music yet… im ella" she said extending her hand out to the boys to shake and there mouths dropped open slightly at her comment.

" its nice to meet you though im really excited to finally be able to go on tour I've always been a singer before an actor but the acting thing fell into my lap and so here I am" she said raising her hands gesturing all around her with a large grin on her face. That made Kevin's smile grow she was wearing very little make up and you could see slight dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. Her hair was dyed black and it was semi straight like she hadn't straightened it in a few days and she just half heartedly brushed it that morning. Kevin was finding her to be irresistible every time she smiled or laughed he was hanging of her every word as they got to know each other slightly before the tour. She was wearing some dark washed skinny jeans and a loose grey beetles shirt that was tight around her bust but loose in the stomach.

"so Ella who's your biggest influence in your songs I noticed an accent when you were singing what's that southern" nick said resting his arms on his knees. She smiled up at him.

"I've always had a southern twang to my voice and I just roll with it most of the time but some songs I sort of tone it down their the songs the record producers say will be most successful their getting back up dancers for me and teaching me chorography to some of the songs so they will be more popular" she said using air quotes when she said more popular.

"did they say that" Joe said his eyes wide as he leaned up on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"its ok thought I like those songs I just love being able to sing the style I love most they let me sing some on the album thought so its all good" she said half smiling as a silence fell between them.

"so were are you from then" Kevin said breaking the silence that had fallen. Ella looked up at him and grinned.

"Australia" she said proudly.

"your along way from home then aren't you" nick said with a chuckle and she nodded her head.

"im living with my best friend though she came with me we always planned to come to America when we finished high school but then I got discovered you could say and we convinced her parents to let her move out here a year before we finished and now she's has cameos on my show she's a drama queen" she said with a laugh making the boys smile.

"how old are you" Kevin asked the inevitable question that would decide if he was actually aloud to like her and not feel guilty because she looked young that's probably why she got picked to play a 15 year old on a Disney TV show.

"ill be 17 in 2 weeks" she said smiling. She never seemed to stop smiling.

"hey guys we need to get some last minute checks on the recordings we did on the bus before you go on tour sorry… oh hey Ella you sounded great today" Barry said popping his head into the studio.

"thanks barney" she said giggling with a wide grin on her face.

"barney?" the boys all said together looking bewildered.

"it's a thing I do" Ella said with a shrug as she got up to leave. " I make up nicknames for everyone and Barry reminds me of barney" she said with a giggle. And the boys looked at each other.

"so what are ours" Kevin said with a smirk on his face. And she smirked back at him.

"you'll just have to wait and see won't you… bye boys" she said leaving the room with a smirk on her face. The boys sat their for a few seconds just watching the door she had left through.

"DIBS" Kevin yelled throwing his arm up in the air quickly beating Joe and nick to it he smirked as he left toe room hearing the other two boys grown. This was definitely going to be one of the best tours yet.


End file.
